peteparkerfandomcom-20200214-history
James Proudstar (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = X-Men; formerly X-Force (Strike Team); New Mutants; the Hellions; X-Corporation; X-Force | Relatives = Maria Proudstar (mother, deceased); Neal Proudstar (father, deceased); John Proudstar (Thunderbird, brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Adirondack Mountains, Camp Verde Reservation, Arizona; Murderworld | Gender = Male | Height = 7'2" | Weight = 350 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Thunderbird tattoo on his back in honor of his brother | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Apache reservation at Camp Verde, Arizona | Creators = Chris Claremont; Sal Buscema | First = New Mutants #16 | Quote = My name is James Proudstar. I don't want to be a killer. But now I have no choice. | Speaker = Warpath | HistoryText = Early Years As a young boy, James idolized his brother, and when John returned from a stint in the Marines, James was overjoyed to see him again. Unfortunately, their mother revealed to the family that she had cancer, prompting a visit to an amusement park, where James had his fortune told to him by none other than Destiny, though James thought she was a fraud. Then, James secretly accompanied John when he infiltrated Arroyo labs, the clinic that was running tests on his reservation's people and treating them for cancer. James was discovered by Dr. Edwin Martynec, who revealed himself to be a mutated werewolf. Martynec was faking the cancer diagnoses so he could irradiate his patients and observe the results. James' brother, John Proudstar, was soon recruited to the X-Men and was killed on one of the team's first missions . James blamed the X-Men for his brother's death and promised to murder its founder, Professor Charles Xavier . James soon manifested his own mutation, similar to his brothers'. Hellions James soon joined the Hellions at the Massachusetts Academy, under the leadership of The White Queen, and fought the New Mutants . He later donned his brother's costume, and kidnapped the X-Men's Banshee to draw the team to Cheyenne Mountain, where his brother John had been killed. Everything was going just as planned for him, but at the last second, he couldn't bring himself to kill Professor X . He was offered membership into the New Mutants, but he declined. Instead, James rejoined the Hellions and would continue to stay with the Hellions for a while longer, fighting the New Mutants on numerous occasions. X-Force James soon felt like he did not fit in with the Hellions and quit, and returned to the Apache reservation in Camp Verde, Arizona. Cable soon offered him membership into his New Mutants, but he declined, as he enjoyed staying at the reservation. When he returned, he found the entire tribe murdered, and a Hellfire Club agent's mask left behind. He then decided to join the New Mutants from his newly formed vendetta against the Hellfire Club, and Emma Frost in particular . The New Mutants no longer associated with the X-Men any longer, and James took on the codename Warpath. Alongside X-Force, he fought the M.L.F., the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants led by Toad, and many other villains that crossed their paths. When James later met Emma again, she claimed she had no ties to the killings of his tribe. When Cable moved X-Force back to the X-Mansion, he tried to get Warpath to train with a bo staff, which he did for a short time, but never used in action. By this time, Warpath was experiencing an increase in sensory awareness and strength that allowed him to perform feats he never imagined before, such as run at 100 MPH and climb walls by digging his fingers into the concrete. One night, he received a message regarding the massacre's perpetrators and ran to New York, where Risque introduced herself to him from the shadows, planted a kiss on his lips and left. Then, when Selene made her move against the X-Ternals, killing those who remained, Warpath sensed her presence in Gideon's apartment and climbed the building to find it. He was able to track Selene, but fell victim to her spells and was knocked out. Fortunately, Risque arrived and pulled James out before Selene could drain his life. Risque took James to Florida to recuperate and they fell for each other. Finally, Jimmy wanted to get back to his friends, and the duo arrived just in time to defend X-Man from Mister Sinister. Warpath intended to remain at the Mansion, but after being confronted by the Blob and Mimic in NYC, Risque finally fulfilled her "mission" by slipping a sleeping pill into Jimmy's drink and brought him to Sledge in Detroit. Sledge had no malicious intent, but rather offered James the location of his tribesman Michael Whitecloud, who had somehow survived the massacre on the reservation. In return, he asked Warpath to enter a dimensional gateway and retrieve the person who was trapped there. That person ended up being the Vanisher, and James rocketed him out of the dimension with his vacuum suit's jetpack. As a result of this experience (in which he almost ended up trapped forever telling stories to the dimension's natives), James began to question his constant searching for vengeance and his focus on the past. James got Whitecloud's location from Sledge and went to see him with Siryn. Whitecloud told Warpath the more about the massacre and how he escaped and how to access the files he stole from the Arroyo Institute, which was the reason for the destruction of Camp Verde. However, Whitecloud's head exploded before he could reveal the names of those who sponsored the massacre. James retrieved the documents, but was ambushed and captured to Martin Edwards (Edwin Martynec), who was waiting for him. Martynec revealed that he had been working for Stryfe to create mutated soldiers and experimented on the people at Camp Verde, but the escape of one of his doctors and one of his creations necessitated the massacre as a cover up. Siryn and Warpath broke free but Martynec injected James with a drug and killed him. In a hell dimension, Warpath was confronted by Stryfe, who wanted to force him into despair, which would allow Stryfe to be resurrected by Blackheart. Fortunately, Jimmy was able to connect with Siryn, who was doing CPR on him. Also, Valkyrie (Brunnhilde), brought the rest of X-Force to the hell dimension to fight for Jimmy's soul, and they won, returning Jimmy to life. Under Pete Wisdom's tutelage, James learned how to use his enhanced abilities to do things he never thought of, like fly. Exactly how he manipulated his power to do this is still unknown. James remained with X-Force through Wisdom's tenure and through one faking of the team's death. However, when X-Force came upon a top-secret plot to use alien technology to recreate a planet-moving engine, they apparently could not stop the bio-engineered defenders of the facility. James and his teammates (except Domino) were presumed dead following the explosion they set off, leveling the alien tech base. However, they soon appeared at a press conference for the new team calling itself X-Force, and got into a fight with the other mutants over naming rights. Shortly thereafter, James was recruited into the Mumbai, India office of the X-Corporation. When Professor X came to visit, James saved his life from assassination by the deranged Lilandra. He worked with former teammate Feral, her sister Thornn, and Sunfire. Before receiving his X-Corporation uniform, he was wearing his brother's old costume, which the Indian public adored . X-Men As a result of the Scarlet Witch's actions during the "House of M" incident, nearly all of the mutants in the entire world were stripped of their powers, although James retained his powers. As a result of the loss of mutants, Cyclops shut down all of the X-Corporation offices and most of the X-Corporation employees were sent to the Xavier Institute. Warpath was one of the many, including his former Hellion teammate, Empath. James did not enjoy his stay as it reminded him of a reservation he grew up in. While living on the Xavier grounds, James rekindled his friendship with former teammate Caliban who was also staying on the grounds. He also was given Vibranium Knives as a gift from Storm and the Black Panther. Shortly afterwards, he joined the ranks of the X-Men for the first time, at Professor X's request. Along with Professor X, Marvel Girl (Rachel Summers, Nightcrawler, Havok, Darwin, and Polaris, he journeyed into space to track down Vulcan. He showed his superb fighting prowess while fighting cyborg drones as the X-Men attempted to commandeer a Shi'ar ship. During the final fight with Vulcan, Warpath fought bravely and in the end was on the spaceship with half of the team when Lilandra sent it back to Earth - . Back on Earth, Warpath was training with Hepzibah when they came across Sentinels attacking a "trespasser", who turned out to be Caliban. Nightcrawler teleported Caliban away to the infirmary and Warpath threatened the Sentinel until Storm showed up putting the Sentinel pilot in an awkward situation. Caliban soon told them of Leech's kidnapping, and Masque's return. The X-Men journeyed to the Morlock Tunnels, and Warpath fought an alligator along the way. Caliban explained that the alligators were their protectors and a girl could talk to them, but Warpath told him that she was gone and they were not listening anymore. While wrestling it, he was thrown through a wall, and on the other side found cryptic writings of Qwerty. They soon found where Leech was taken, and saved him while defeating renegade Morlocks in the process - . The New X-Force Warpath, along with Hepzibah, Caliban, Wolfsbane, X-23, and leader Wolverine formed a new X-Force designed to personally do the extreme tasks the X-Men would not normally be associated with. During Messiah Complex, Caliban sacrificed his life to save James' by jumping in the path of a range of bullets from a Reaver. James buries Caliban at his past Apache reservation, alongside his brtoher and continues to fight alongside X-Force, as well as date Hepzibah. While taking some time off from X-Force, he visits his brothers' grave, and is attacked by a disturbed Demon Bear. With the help of Ghost Rider, he learns the secrets of Eli Bard; how he has ressurrected his brother, Caliban, and his tribe for a sacrifice to Selene. Necrosha And Afterwards After the Messiah War, X-Force is thrust into the middle of Necrosha, where reanimated past villains and the like are controlled by Selene and the T-O virus. He meets Risque, who is a part of Selene's resurrected army, and she manages to fight the T-O virus long enough to tell him to get away. When he confronts his brother he gives him a mercy killing. Later, with the help of an ancient ritual, he defeats Selene by stabbing her in the heart, which also frees the souls from her reanimated army. He later left X-Force, and was seen staying on Utopia afterwards. | Powers= Warpath is a mutant possessing various superhuman physical attributes, some of which have fluctuated considerably over the years. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Warpath's senses of sight and hearing are enhanced to levels beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. He is able to see, with perfect clarity, at much greater distances than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity, even in near-total darkness. His hearing is similarly heightened, enabling him to both hear sounds that ordinary human's can't and sounds that they can detect but at much greater distances. Superhuman Strength: Currently Warpath possesses some degree of superhuman strength, though the exact amount of weight he can lift isn't known. It seems the activation and removal of the High Evolutionary's effect had "rebooted" the genetic codes of mutant kind, allowing some of X-Force to access aspects of their mutation that were previously unknown to them. In Jimmy's case, it turned out that he had apparently been limiting himself to the abilities of his late brother but, under Wisdom’s training, his strength level apparently increased to some degree and he developed the power to fly under his own command. - Prior to the High Evolutionary temporarily using his advanced technology to remove the powers of every mutant on Earth, Warpath was strong enough to lift about 75 tons and had the potential of someday lifting over 90 tons. Superhuman Speed: Despite his great size, Warpath is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. At his peak, Warpath is capable of running at speeds up to 100 miles per hour. His current speed is unknown. Superhuman Stamina: Warpath's physical stamina is such that he possesses greater physical stamina than any ordinary human and can exert himself at his peak for up to 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Warpath's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of an ordinary human. For instance, he can withstand the force generated by great impacts. He can withstand impact forces, such as falling from several stories, being hit by certain level energy blasts, and being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. He can withstand high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature extremes, vastly powerful energy blasts from the likes of Exodus, and great impact forces such as being repeatedly punched by the Juggernaut without being hurt. His current level of durability is unknown. Superhuman Agility: Warpath's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Warpath's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Flight (formerly)Apparently only during Warren Ellis's run on X-Force, from issues - : Warpath is able to propel himself through the air without any aid. The exact limit of his flight speed is unknown, but it is considerably less than the Speed of Sound. | Abilities = Warpath is a formidable combatant, both armed and unarmed. He is also an expert tracker and hunter, even without the aid of his superhuman senses. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Warpath's Knives: A pair of Vibranium daggers given to him by Storm. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = After the powers of all the world's mutants were restored by the High Evolutionary, prior to the events of M-Day, Warpath's powers were enhanced slightly due to his training with Pete Wisdom and the realization he was limiting himself to the powers of his older brother. | Trivia = | Links = * Thunderbird (John Proudstar) * Uncannyxmen.net Spotlight on Warpath }} Category:198 members Category:Hellions members Category:X-Corporation members Category:X-Force members Category:X-Men members Category:Bulletproof Category:Flight Category:Hyperacusia Category:Night Vision Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Strength Class 25 Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Copy Edit Category:Dating Characters Category:Utopians Category:Native Americans